


Rebels AU Ficlet 1

by carmarie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, kanan's dark and stormy past ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmarie/pseuds/carmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done in response to Becky's mini fic on creamsiclesdontaskquestions.tumblr - Rebels AU at a time before Ezra joins; Hera and Kanan adopted Sabine as an infant, and she discusses her choice of hairstyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels AU Ficlet 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candiedrhododendrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedrhododendrons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebels AU Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114595) by Becky (creamsiclesdontaskquestions.tumblr). 



> I responded to her ficlet by reeling Sabine back to age 11 before she ever did anything out -of-the-ordinary with her hair.

“Why not?!” Sabine pleaded, tugging at her dark shoulder-length hair that Hera had carefully pleated into neat twin braids.

“Because I’m the dad and I said so, that’s why,” said Kanan gruffly, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to hear any more talk about this hair dye. You’ve gotta get busy, young lady. We’ve got a lot to do before we meet Vizago.”

Sabine’s hands dropped exasperatedly and she gave an exaggerated sigh. “You are so frustrating.”

Kanan gave a wry chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before. Now come on, let’s get to work.”

Sabine turned on her heel and stomped off, back outside to help Zeb, their lodger, clean and inspect their new cargo. Kanan shook his head and was about to follow when a light touch on his forearm stopped him.

Hera. She’d been silent through the whole debate. “Kanan,” she said in a low but gentle voice.

Kanan sighed, setting down his armful of dishes and turning to face her. “What,” he said tiredly.

“It’s just hair dye.”

“It’s not-! Hera, I’m not going to let her do it.”

“Kanan, this isn’t about you, it’s about her self-expression.”

Kanan snorted. “Oh, come on. She’s an artist. She does plenty of self-expression.”

Hera crossed her arms, leaning back slightly. “That’s not really why you’re protesting, though, is it?”

Kanan looked down. “Of course it isn’t. She wants to dye her hair green, Hera.”

She blinked in amusement, feigning vexation. “And what’s wrong with green?”

“Nothing, I-” Kanan flustered. “It’s not a natural human hair color.”

“So?” It wasn’t like they were a natural human family anyway.

“I- augh.” He wiped a hand over his face. “It’s too noticeable, that’s all.” Noticeable wouldn’t fly, not under his roof. Noticeable could get them killed. He’d spent the better part of the last ten years trying his best not to be noticeable, to shrink himself into nonexistence. He’d squished out every ounce of his former identity as a Jedi in favor of a new one, pushed Caleb Dume far away and covered up any trace of who he used to be… and now his own daughter was doing the exact opposite.

Of course, he should be proud that Sabine wanted to do this. He could be giving her the life he’d been denied. He could give her every means of self expression, let her embrace who she was, just like he hadn’t.

Still…

He took a deep breath and looked at Hera very seriously. “I don’t want Sabine to dye her hair because it’d be too distinct, too recognizable, and too attention grabbing.”

Hera gave a soft smile. “Kanan, I know. What is that Jedi saying that you always spout about fear?”

“What Yoda said?”

“That one.”

“Something like fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate, and…” he cut himself off. “It’s just a saying! Do you know what kept me alive all those years on my own? Fear, Hera. Being cautious is a survival tactic.”

“You? You’re cautious?” Kanan’s mind immediately jumped back to Gorse when they’d first met and he’d rushed impulsively back to Cynda, or- Hera kept talking. “You’re a pretty poor example for being cautious, love.”

“Well, hey, I’m the dad, so-” Kanan sputtered weakly.

Hera took his hand. “Kanan, you’re so worried about us surviving that sometimes I think you might forget how to live.”

“What? I know how to live! I-”

“Then let Sabine dye her hair.”

Kanan scowled. Then he rolled his eyes and, with a groan, softened. “How do you do that?”

“I’m the mom. So, what do you say?”

“All right. Fine.”

“REALLY?!” Sabine leaped out from around the corner and charged into Kanan’s stomach, wrapping her arms around him in an excited hug. “Really I can really do it really?” Her shining eyes beamed up at him, and Kanan patted her head.

“Yeah- wait, what? How long were you listening?! I thought I told you to get to work!” Kanan cried.

“Woohoo!” Sabine yelled, tearing off down the hall. “Zeb! Hey, Zeb!”

“Sabine! Answer me!” Kanan ran after his daughter; Hera burst into laughter.


End file.
